Shades Of Blue
by idontusethisanymorebye
Summary: Ishizu is forced to retrive Obelisk from Kaiba, for her brother Marik. Unfortunatly, she doesn't know what has happened to him...but getting Obelisk will not be easy. Secrets will reveal themselves...SetoxIshizu
1. What If?

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Another SetoxIsis fic. This one isn't going to be confusing. I hope. Not like Innocence. Anyway, set just after Battle City. Everything is…ok…but something very unexpected happens. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. No flames please. And please, if you are not a Trustshipper (a SetoxIsis fan) don't bother reading and flaming. To read it is one but to flame too, is just darn right shallow. And I know you people are not that shallow. 

**Shades Of Blue**

Chapter One: What if I Spend My Whole Life Wondering, 'What If'?

"What are you doing back here…Rashid?" Asked Ishizu, the tone of her voice calm. She wasn't especially surprised to see him waiting for her by the door to the museum although she didn't have the power of her Millennium Tauk anymore. It was really beginning to change the way she lived her life now. Now, she felt a little more in control of what she did and what she wanted. And she was quite content with it. It felt better, she had to admit, than knowing what was going to happen, and having no power to change it. 

Rashid watched as she put the keys in the lock of the double doors, and turn the key. She didn't open the door and turned her head to him. 

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to…talk." He said. His voice had wavered a little when he said the word 'talk'.  And Ishizu guessed whatever he wanted to 'talk' about wasn't good news or was a bit awkward to talk about. 

"…Alright then, but I am rather busy." She said, opening the doors and stepping inside. 

"Oh it won't take that long." 

As she leaded him to her office, she could feel his eyes observing the artefacts around her. She may not have had her Tauk but she still had the mysterious sense that she always knew she had. It was like she always knew when nobody was there and when somebody was. There was a presence, it didn't feel odd…it felt rather compelling and she didn't understand why. Compelling that she wasn't alone perhaps?

Rashid walked into her office and she shut the door. She turned around to him and waited for him to 'talk'. 

"…Marik would like the Obelisk the Tormentor." He stated rather slowly, as if he thought he was treading on thin ice with her although he wasn't. 

"I'm not the person to be asking, Rashid." Ishizu replied, walking over to her deck chair and sitting down in it. She sighed and looked up at him for a while. He hadn't changed at all. Rashid still had the hieroglyphics etched onto his face which held immense great power. His eyes were so soft and she just wanted to tell him to stop being such a doormat to Marik. But he loved Marik so much; she knew that all too well. It wouldn't do much good. "Why didn't he come?" 

Rashid gulped and looked down deep in thought. He was choosing his words carefully. "Master Marik is in no fit state to be visiting anyone." He answered after a few moments. 

Ishizu looked at him and wondered what had just happened to her brother. What could have happened to him that had made him unable to come directly to her? She pushed her ebony hair back and shook her head. Rashid wasn't going to tell her what, Marik would have forbid it. He trusted Rashid and knew he would be loyal. 

"Tell my brother," she said a little softly, "he must see Seto Kaiba for Obelisk." 

"Oh he knows that, Miss Ishizu." 

Ishizu leaned forwards in her chair and stared at him in confusion. Then why had Rashid just asked her for it? Rashid noticed the confusion and cleared his throat to explain a little better, "He was hoping _you_ could get it back from Mr Kaiba since you were the one that discarded it to him." 

"What?" Ishizu laughed a little. Her little brother really was growing up. Now he was old enough to know how to really piss her off. "Seto…would not give that card to me, no matter what." She said flatly. 

Rashid closed his eyes in that manner she knew so well. Every word he was saying was a painful dagger shooting through his head and heart. He punished himself too much for anyone's liking. Maybe even too much for Marik's liking too…

"I am sorry Miss Ishizu." 

"Rashid how many times have I told you to call me Ishizu? Not 'Miss' Ishizu." She gazed at his face which was lost in some other world. Her eyes softened and she smiled a little. He always was that way. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to be an Ishtar; he wanted to be able to have his say. He never did and she was curious as to what he was really like. He was told what to do and say by Marik. What would he be like if Marik wasn't so precious to him?

"Mi--Ishizu he needs that card. Without it and Slypher the Sky Dragon, he will not be able to…I can tell you he is not using the cards for some destructive motives of his. He will only be using it to benefit him…he needs it. I know you care deeply for Marik, so please help him." 

"You do too Rashid." Ishizu said standing up. 

There was a silence and tension which could be cut with a knife. As Rashid awaited her answer, he balled his hands into fists and stress lines appeared on his face. Ishizu began to wonder what he was thinking. Maybe he was thinking of what would happen if he were to fail Marik? Not so much as Marik harming him, as the unbearable guilt of not being able to a job for him. He couldn't handle that. Or maybe he was fighting off an invasion in his mind. Something or someone was trying to control his mind or someone was telling him what to do…

Ishizu sighed and put one of her hands on her forehead and touched her fingertips on her delicate sun kissed skin. For a moment she was about to say no, but she just had to know what was wrong with her dear brother. She didn't know if it was life threatening, or just a trick but she loved him. She loved him too much to say no. And she did not want Rashid getting hurt for her decision.

"I'll see what I can do, Rashid. But that's all." She said finally, breaking the immense silence the tension had built up.

Rashid nodded and turned around, "Thank you…" he opened the door and stopped, waiting a little while. "…Ishizu." 

Ishizu let out a sigh when the door closed. She had work to do. She couldn't see Seto until her work at the museum was done. And she was curious to know how he was doing after the Battle City tournament.

*******

Seto groaned as his phone began to ring. He had, had numerous phone calls from employees who couldn't make it, mergers who he couldn't refuse, and Minako at the reception desk, who had come in late and had been bombarded with messages to Seto. She delivered them all at once. That didn't help.

Sighing he picked up the phone waiting for her to tell him what she had to. 

"Mr Kaiba there's an Ishizu Ishtar, asking for you." She said, making Seto frown and wonder what exactly that fairy and magic believer wanted with him now. 

_To spread more ancient crap to me.__ No, I won't have it from her._ He thought angrily. 

"Tell her I have no time to waste on her." He said before hanging up. He tried to continue with his work, but now since her name had been mentioned he couldn't. 

It was Battle City. He didn't know what to believe anymore. It was thanks to her, he was confused now. He didn't know why he was having these strange dreams every night and they were of shadows, of come sort of familiar place he just couldn't remember the name of. But he didn't care about dreams. All they were to him was a nuisance. And she was becoming one too, trying to make him believe in the ancient past. Why was she so determined to make him believe? Why him? Why not Yugi, he believed in that ancient stuff didn't he?

The night was fading in quickly and he decided to end it there with his work. He left the building, having the job of making sure all his security was tight and lights were shut. No one ever bothered to stay late so there was no point in just leaving. And if someone was left behind it was tough. They would set off the security alarms and be accused of breaking in regardless of whether they were an employee or not. After he'd finished, he stepped outside and found his limo waiting for him outside. 

He walked straight to it, and opened the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here Ishtar?" He spat as soon as he saw her in the backseat of his limo. 

She just shook her head and resumed her calm composure. She was leaning against the back of the seat, and he could swear she was almost falling asleep.  

"I've been waiting for you since I came here which was five hours." She said simply, not bothering to hear his response. "I do need to talk to you Seto." 

Seto just stared at her before considering her for a moment. Damn, he hated her blue ocean like eyes. When she looked at him with that gently yet harsh glare and remaining cool and confident, it made him wonder just how she managed to pull it off. But he wasn't bothered not at the moment. He knew he was going to hate himself for this next action, but he was tired and knew he would not be able to budge this woman. She was a strong person, he knew that. Keeping his glare on her he sat in the backseat next to her. 

"Make this quick." Seto spat, shutting the door furiously. 

Ishizu's lips curved upwards a little but she refrained from laughing. She looked at the ground of the limo and talked with a passionate voice. 

"Seto, I need Obelisk back," She said, noticing his eyes narrow dangerously. She was immune to things like that. She'd been given glares like that since she was born. She could handle it. "I can't tell you why, but it's urgent. And besides, the card was mine when I gave to you." 

Seto nodded a little and looked straight into her deep eyes, his voice loud and clear. "You're right Ishizu." He said. 

Ishizu looked slightly shocked at him admitting someone was right for once, but she knew it would be followed by a harsh and by any means hurtful comment. She prepared herself for a temper of a CEO to boil up. His eyes didn't move from hers as he gazed at her for a moment. And that reminded her of when they first met. He had looked at her with such an indescribable expression in his eyes. She was unsure of what Seto Kaiba was like and had absolutely no idea of what he would do. She thought he was going a little soft on her but it was nothing of the sort. Damn, she thought. But it was good he wasn't like that. Seto cut through her thoughts with a knife as he replied, "It _was _yours when you gave it to me. But it isn't now. It's mine; I was the one who used it in my duels. Not you. I am its true owner, not you. You may have discovered it, but I doubt you ever used it like I did." 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "…_Please_ Seto. I must have it back." She bit her lower lip and turned away, struggling not to cry. She didn't know why she was being so damn emotional. Something about not getting the card to Marik made her upset. 

Kaiba waited a moment. He was looking at her, he could tell she was about to cry. Somehow…he thought for a moment he should give it back to her, if she really needed it that much. Then he told himself to stop it and not fall under her charm. Charm? What charm? He growled. Ever since she had walked into Domino, he was finding himself lacking the strength to control his thoughts. Drifting in and out were random things he'd never thought of before and it was getting rather annoying. But it wasn't surprising; she'd been toying with his mind since day one. 

"Just what are you going to do with it, Ishizu?" He asked huskily and angrily. 

Ishizu stayed silent, her brows furrowing and her eyes narrowing. "I need Obelisk because it may prevent something terrible to happen…"

"And would that be the fall of the world again? Is your brother planning to take over the world again?" He laughed shaking his head. They were all so melodramatic and acted like everything wasn't going to be alright unless they dueled to save the world to make everything right. He just thought every single one of them needed their heads checked. What made them so convinced they were in a tournament to save the world? Worse of all, Kaiba wondered why they believed in all this magic. "Oh dear Ishizu, you really must see him to a psychiatrist and also while you are there, maybe you could book an appointment. I'm sure it would help." He added cockily, but he was frowning.

She glared before replying out of pure spite, "No Kaiba, you were the one who was shown the power of the Millennium Items and witnessed it power. And you _still _refuse to believe it. _You_ are the one who needs to see a psychiatrist." 

Well after that statement, she certainly wasn't going to be given the card. She yawned silently and opened the door on her side of his limo. She put her feet on the concrete ground outside and turned back to him, "I know that you'll think this over. After all, you wouldn't want to spend your life wondering 'what if', but it seems I might have to." 

Kaiba snorted, "Ishizu, I am actually asking myself something. What if I never see that card again? I certainly don't want that in my mind when I could be getting on with other _more_ important things."

"No Seto, ask yourself this instead…What if I'd have never turned a cold shoulder to those that were only trying to talk to me? It seems more fitting for you." She got out of the limousine and just before she closed the door, she crouched down to the door and looked back at him. "But I know you can't help it, it was the way you were raised. I…sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I still had Marik and Rashid as my _true _brothers and I hadn't become so solitary…Maybe I wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes." She said before shutting the door. 

Seto growled and barked at Rio in the driver's seat that he'd be getting a pay cut and would be fired if anything like that happened again. 

*******

Author's Notes: What a shitty chapter!! I read this over and thought it was actually pretty darn boring. Even the little conversation between Seto and Ishizu. But hey, maybe someone…out there…enjoyed it? If not, I'll make it up to you with the next few chapters coming up. ^-^ Review please.                     


	2. While One Can Sleep, The Other Can't

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Author's Notes: So, we are onto chapter two. Thanks for the reviews. - I agree and I'm sorry about the last sentence. I think I meant to say _or would be fired_. Or maybe I meant, Rio was _actually_ getting a pay cut and _if_ anything like that ever happened again, he'd be fired. I'm jabbering about the last sentence to my chapter. Ok, I hope this isn't as boring as the last chapter…but knowing what I'm like… 

Chapter Two: While One Can Sleep, The Other Can't

Ishizu grew quite pale as she made her way to her apartment. Her hands gripped her upper arms because that night was quite cold. And she was hardly wearing anything except for one of her Egyptian dresses. This wasn't like her sand coloured one that she'd worn to Battle City. Instead it was a cream coloured dress. She wished she had her jacket with her. How stupid of her to actually think Seto Kaiba would offer to drive her home.

_How silly of me. I am becoming naïve more and more these days, without my Millennium Tauk. And I believe someone is beginning to listen to me. He does seem to talk a little bit more now. At least he listened to me. _She smiled at the thought of him. And if she could smile about him, maybe he would have less of an arrogant personality. Slowly, he did seem to be accepting the fact that she certainly wasn't going to give up her beliefs. He just ridiculed her but she could handle it.

Looking up, she noticed it was going to start raining. A few drops of water splashed onto the pavement beneath her and she sighed. If it was going to be a thunderstorm, she would have to have a shower when she arrived home. She would also have to swallow some sleeping pills to get her to sleep. She could never even close her eyes, whenever it thundered and lightened.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a flash of light, and the rain tipped onto her, hard. Ishizu shook her head and began to run through the rain. Her raven hair became heavier as the water piled in and she swore her dress was becoming see-through. Damn it, if it was. That was all she really needed, wasn't it? A see-through dress to match her soaking wet hair.

She gasped slightly, at the sound of another lightening rod hitting the Earth. She hoped it wasn't striking right behind her as she ran forwards. She finally saw her apartment building close and sighed in relief, however her pace never lessened. She scrambled inside and panted for air as she walked to her room.

Passers by asked her if she was ok, and she only nodded her reply. Once she had got into her apartment, she sighed and slumped down on the chair by the fireplace. Her ebony hair was completely soaked through so she might as well have just not bothered to have a shower. The rain seemed to that job for her. She sat on the rug just before the fire and gathered all her hair by her side, so the heat from the fire could dry it.

As she did, she reached for her drawer by the couch and took out a book of hers, she'd been reading for some time. It was a romance and she had found the naivety of the couple in question quite amusing. From the beginning, it was a little too obvious what was going to happen. It was a typical theme; man and woman hate each other and then fall in love over one thing or another. How amusing. She briefly wondered, what it would be like, if she and Seto, ever had that happen to them. She laughed at the idea, why was she thinking such thoughts? Seto would never come to accept the fact that she believed in destiny. She decided not spend her reading time, thinking about him.

But as she read the book, she couldn't help but realize a similar thing was happening between them, as in the book. This man had something of the woman's she needed…and he refused to give it back to her. To be exact, he had her passport which she needed, to move to her new home in America. Why he had it, Ishizu had no idea. The author obviously rushed to get to the more 'romantic' scenes of the book. She read on, only to find they had kissed and had, had sex on page 50 of the book, which was virtually the beginning.

**_"Why do you have my passport, Kyle?!" Anne asked, angrily, snatching the small red book from him. He remained placid, staring into her deep green eyes, remembering how when he fist saw them, he felt lost. He still did, that's why he couldn't answer her. As the cars drove past, the wind picked up and caused her brown silky hair to wave out to her side, like a waterfall, when it splashed into the pool beneath. _**

**_"Because…Anne," he stated, reaching out for a stand of her brunette hair, "…I can't see you leave here forever…I don't want you to."_**

**_"Why?" She asked quickly, nearing him. _**

**_Without giving her the satisfaction of an answer, he leaned into her, and captured her warm lips within his own. She moaned and clutched onto him passionately returning his kiss. He pulled her closer, carefully, as not to damage his delicate flower. She was his desire and he needed her with him. Finally he knew he could have her forever and always, for a whole eternity._**

**_Anne felt like she was on cloud nine and floating straight up to heaven. The way he caressed her back was…so gently and with such affection. She needed his touch; she wanted to be swept off her feet. Tides of passion engulfed her and rivers of love flowed gently through her mind as they entered his house, once again. _**

Ishizu sighed and closed the book, not wanting to read on. Oh well, it was her fault for picking up a Mills And Boons book. Mills And Boons, were stories which _had_ to have the main characters meet by the first page and have their first kiss by the next day or something. It was Ishizu's fault for being so curious about what the whole name of those types of books meant. She would never understand.

She sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom when there was a light rapping at the door. She gritted her teeth together and walked to the door.

"Ishizu." Rashid nodded once.

"I don't have it yet, Rashid." Ishizu said, letting him in. She had a feeling he'd like to discuss something with her.

He sat himself on the seat by the fire. The storm outside seemed to be dying down a little, as the rain was not beginning to hit down as hard as before. She stood by the fire, gazing at its entrancing orange flame. It danced for a while as nobody said anything. Entwining with itself and striking outwards towards her as if trying to reach for air, but was too far away.

"…I know this must be hard, Ishizu." He spoke in a tone that was more sincere and looser than of which she had usually heard him speak.

"Do you?" She asked meeting his gaze. His green eyes always reminded her of past years. They were still as striking as they were back then, and always caught her off-guard. They were bright and full of energy, even when Rashid wasn't feeling well. She smiled whenever she looked into them.

"I know." He repeated standing up, rather slowly.

Ishizu didn't back away; she knew Rashid wasn't hiding a knife behind his back. One, because his hands were by his side and two, he would _never_ harm anyone even if it meant betraying his closest and dearest person to avoid from doing it. He wasn't a murderer; he never was or would be.

He walked to Ishizu, standing before her and swallowed hard. "I never wanted for Marik to become so corrupt. I would have protected him with my life…but fate was not going to be so kind. I'm sorry I ever let it get to this."

At a loss for what to say, she shook her head and turned her head to the side, moving her gaze away from him. She didn't know why she couldn't say anything. A million thoughts were wrapped up in her mind and she just wanted to let them all out…but she couldn't tell Rashid how she felt. And she didn't know why.

"Rashid…" she begun. However she didn't turn back to him. She slid shut her eyes. What was she going to say? She wanted to tell him all her troubles, to let out all her problems, and even if he couldn't help, at least he'd have listened. But…instead she sighed and looked at the clock. In a tone barley above a whisper, she continued, "…it's getting late. And I'd like to sleep before the storm begins again." She smiled.

He laughed inwardly and looked at her shaking his head, "You always used to hate storms. I remember when I was with you…" He glanced at her, clearly unsure whether he should have been reminiscing with her. When she nodded for him to go on, he turned to the fire, gazing intently at it. "…You used to grab my arm and rest your head on my shoulder."

"And you used to tell me stories." Ishizu smiled, her memories coming back to her.

There was a long pause before Rashid turned back to her. He swallowed and walked closer to her, so he was directly face to face.

"I miss those days…" He whispered quietly, staring into her eyes.

Ishizu nodded, her blue eyes half hidden by her eyelids. A yawn escaped her lips and Rashid nodded clearly understanding she needed to rest. He smiled at her before taking his leave. Ishizu watched him leave and as soon as the door clicked there was a loud crash of thunder, causing her to jump slightly. She rolled her eyes and laid down on her couch. She only planned to lay there for a little while but unfortunately, her weariness got the better of her and sent her off into a deep slumber.

* * *

She looked beautiful when she slept. Her raven hair spread across the desert sand like a beautiful flowing river, filled with the black of the night. Silky and smooth. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair forever, but he could not do that. She would feel he was neglecting her. Her head was half rested on his chest, half on the sand anyway…Her golden skin made her blend in with the sand, and she was a beautiful part of the desert. _His _beautiful sun kissed goddess. 

She stirred and he kissed her gently on the lips, to wake her up fully. Her night blue eyes opened and she smiled when she saw him, he stared down at her, completely taken away. The far off look in his eyes when he looked at her was beginning to stir up thoughts in her mind of what he was thinking about.

"I want you to know something," she whispered in his ear, smiling. He kissed her neck, causing her to grace his ears with the sound of her small laughing. It was sweet music playing over and over again and he just couldn't get enough of it. He continued, until he was at her shoulder. He brought his face so that their foreheads touched by the side. "I love you," She whispered rubbing her cheek against his.

His eyes widened.

Startled and alarmed, Seto woke up with a start. He gasped, and pushed his hair back. He viewed his surroundings, and realized he was in no desert, he was in his room. The thunder was still rattling outside, shaking his windows.

"What a nightmare. Damn thunder." He said to himself, walking over to the drawn curtains. He pulled them back gently, looking at the deserted road ahead. Not so much as absent-mindedly…he was _looking _for someone. He hoped she'd gotten into her home before the storm had begun. Then he furiously gripped the curtain and pulled it across the window.

_Shit, now is she in my dreams too? What is that…woman trying to do to me?! Her silly little games to try and get Obelisk are only leading her one step away from getting **my **card. And she will not leave me alone!! _Kaiba clutched his head, trying not to think about her dune brown skin, or her deep entrancing blue eyes, or her raven hair flowing with the wind. That was terribly hard to do and as he tried to make himself immune to it, he was failing like hell. _I swear, if that wretched wench thinks I'm giving up my card…argh…and now what am I doing? Wasting my time **thinking** about her?! _

He stormed back over to his bed, sitting down, and running his hand down his face, tiredly. He didn't need to sleep, and besides the thunder was a nuisance, so he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

With a growl, he stormed over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and turned the tap on. He looked in the mirror, before taking a handful of warm water and splashing it onto his face. He repeated this a few more times before reaching for the towel and drying it. As he did, he stared into the mirror, and unwillingly his mind wondered off into the past.

* * *

****

_I keep staring at my reflection in the mirror all day…I don't look like him. He doesn't have blue eyes like me. He doesn't have my nose, or my mouth, or my whole face. He's a lot more…bolder. He isn't me. He isn't who I will be in the future. He isn't my real father. Mokuba will look up to someone different. Me. I hope…that these eyes in time…are a little more lighter. Maybe he will still see the good side of me that no one else sees. After all, he is my brother. And he'll look up to me a go, "Yeah, that's my big brother Seto!" He won't see Gozoburo in my eyes. He'll see his big brother---me. _

* * *

He traced the outline of his eyes, around them and gently underneath them…he wasn't Gozoburo. But he acted like him. That much he knew. Gozoburo wouldn't care less about others and neither could Seto. He was almost like him. He knew it. He was almost turning into…Gozoburo Kaiba. 

Seto growled and turned the tap off, stalking back into the bedroom. Well, at least he wasn't thinking about her. Nothing could be worse.

He sat at his desk, and lifted the top to his laptop up. As it was loading, he leant back on his chair and stared outside at the flashing of the thunder and lightening dying down. He closed his eyes and groaned. This was all he needed. As soon as he began work, it decided to get quiet.

There was a noise from the compact machine telling him he'd just received an e-mail. Curious he opened it, and laughed out loud when he saw who it was from. This was beyond annoying; it was just getting too ridiculous for words. Why was _he_ still trying to talk to him? After an unexpected visit a while ago, he told him that he and Mokuba would have nothing to do with him. And it would stay that way.

His eyes widened as he read the e-mail fully, completely shocked at what he was reading. That bastard was lying!! He had to be!

So his anger let out and his hands tapped away furiously the response to his message.

****

Author's Notes: Anyone want to guess who "he" is? Anyway, you shall find out later on. That was still boring, wasn't it? Ah well, it'll take a while before some real drama happens but I hope you can bear with meh until then! Review please! There are some very **_strong_** SetoxIshizu chapters coming on sooner on, I promise so please continue reading if you'd like for me to hurry up with them!!


End file.
